


【All嘉】囚徒【SLAVE】

by Ponyo_w



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Sex Slave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyo_w/pseuds/Ponyo_w
Relationships: all嘉 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

来地牢这么久了，我都没见过这样的人。

男人，女人，没有一个像他一样，冥顽不灵，却又天赋异禀。

他是 994328 号，来到地牢之前叫嘉尔，姓什么我也不知道。

所有来到地牢的人，最终都不会再有姓名。

地牢不是真正的监狱，被送到这里的人所犯的最重的罪，不过是太过美丽而已。他们因为美丽而成为猎物，在某一场狩猎中被网罗到地牢来，在这里接受改造和训练，而后用来取悦地牢的客人。

无需赘言，你该明白地牢是个什么地方了。

至于我，既不是美人，也没有调教手段，不过是心智坚韧又冷漠，适合在地牢谋生罢了。

我们这种人是地牢里最边缘的人，可我们最自由。熬过最初的两年后，我可以凭喜好选择为哪个调教师服务，协助他、或者她，去驯服地牢里成百上千的美丽猎物。

第一次见到 994328 号的时候，是在魁纣那里。地牢的调教师里，他的残忍和耐性首屈一指，经过他手的成品无一不是精品。

别疑惑，我选择跟着魁纣的理由很简单，他这里的货色上乘，场面也够刺激。

那天我负责准备工作，提前到浴池边等待，不一会，魁纣的助手牵来了一个年轻男孩。

男孩颈环上连着牵引绳，膝行到我面前，助理把牵引绳拴在淋浴旁的钢管上，离开前只丢下一句“交给你了”。

我看到牵引绳末端的牌子上写着“ 994328”， 没放在心上，也没仔细看他的脸。这里的人没有脸蛋不漂亮的。

“转过去，趴在那，屁股撅起来。”我例行公事地命令道。

他很顺从地转身，犹豫一下，趴好了。

我抓起水管，试过水温，从他肩膀、脊背往下冲，一直冲到股缝。

其实没什么好洗的，他里里外外都很干净，但我要确保他足够湿润和放松。

我给水管换了一个喷嘴，抹一圈润滑液，很顺利地塞进他屁股里。

可能是润滑有点凉，他抖了一下。

水流速度还很慢，他需要忍受腹部缓慢增加的压力。

很快，他的手握紧了，依旧垂着头，呼吸滞涩很多，却没出声。

一分钟后，我抽出喷嘴，迅速换上一个喇叭状的中空扩肛器，中间的孔还没打开， 994328 号还需要再忍耐五分钟。

我无聊地看看表，顺便欣赏这个男孩。

身材练得不错，腰很细，有六块腹肌，难得的是臀腿很紧实，围度也够。那样的股四头肌，如果不是练得勤，就是童子功了。

三分钟后，他的呼吸变得小心翼翼，手臂上一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“冷么？”我不能让他感冒。

“不、不冷，”他嗓子有点哑，恰到好处的颗粒感。

没有求我快点，韧性不错。我见过乞求、撒娇、耍滑、耍横的，甚至有用几次口交和我讨价还价的，我讨厌那种。遇到这样守规矩的，我乐于让他好受点。

五分钟一到，我就打开了扩肛器中间的孔，他身体里的水涓涓流出，他仰起头大口喘息。

可惜这不是结束，还有三次等着他，水会进得越来越快，我也不会再把扩肛器堵住。

这三次比第一次好受点，只是更耻辱。可除了喘息和闷哼，他没有说一句废话。

抹完润滑后，我给他清洗了阴茎。这个部位他自己不能碰，洗的时候他微微硬了，看来禁欲了很久。

清洁工作结束，我用浴巾把他裹好。

这时他抬起头，看着我的眼睛，说了一声“谢谢你”。


	2. Chapter 2

地牢里的人不说谢谢。这不是什么规则，只是从来没人对我说谢谢，我也不期盼谁对我心存感谢。

唯一的例外是猎物被调教时遵守指令说出口的“谢谢”，通常不是为了表达感谢，而是为了羞辱猎物，比如——“谢谢各位先生用精液把我喂饱”。

有鉴于此，在 994328 号对我说出“谢谢你”的时候，我以为他有求于我。

我当然不会帮他，无论他需要什么。

于是我避开他的目光，握着牵引绳把他带到魁纣的地盘。

“喂！ 994328 号！”是魁纣的声音，“谁准许你用双脚走路的！”

我回头看去，才发现 994328 号居然还站着，他原本应当跪着爬出来的。他已经来到地牢两周了，我认为他不需要我提醒。

更惊人的是，这个家伙竟然没有立刻跪下，而是站在原地望着魁纣，一脸无辜相。

魁纣走近了，微微眯起眼睛，“没有人教过你吗？”

我嗅到了危险，可 994328 号却问：“教我什么？”

“当你戴着颈环的时候，如果有人牵你，你必须跪着走！”魁纣声音不大，只是很冷。

“为什么，人都是直立行走的。” 994328 号张着一双明亮的眼睛盯着魁纣，“我不想……”

他的话还没说完，魁纣从我手中抽走牵引绳，猛地转身，向墙边快步走去。 994328 号一个趔趄，被拽着拖到了墙边。

魁纣将牵引绳末端挂到高处的挂钩上，顺便扯下一副镣铐，把 994328 号的双手吊了起来。他动作娴熟，仿佛带有万钧之力，没有猎物能反抗他。

994328 号深深地皱起眉，皱眉的样子不像痛苦或憎恨，而像是不解和苦恼。

有一瞬间，我怀疑他是个徒有其表的傻小子。

魁纣一把抬起他的下巴，晃了两下，“听着， 994328 号，我不管之前的人怎么训练你的，严不严格，还是给了你什么特权，在我这里都不作数。刚刚你说的话，呵，太可笑了。首先，你没有资格问为什么，只能遵从命令；其次，所谓‘人’能做的事情，你未必可以做；最后，你没有意志，没有想或者不想这一回事，我奉劝你不要再提，否则我一定反其道而行之。”

994328 号似是震惊，盯着魁纣的眼神像看外星人。

“别那样看我，有什么不明白的？”魁纣在他的脸上警告似的拍了两下，“没关系，就算你是蠢货，不明白我的意思，也不要紧。你会明白的。”

魁纣打了个手势，我得过去帮他。

绳索、分腿器、皮革绑带，魁纣用这些东西就是家常便饭，很快就把 994328 号悬空吊起。

男孩仰面朝上，双手高举，两腿被弯折起来，露出潮湿的会阴和肛口。

“哟，在流水啊？”魁纣一手戴着皮手套，两指并拢插进 994328 号屁股里，旋转进出，“看不出来，你都馋成这样了。”

994328 号似乎觉得这话不堪入耳，闭上眼睛，不愿给出半点反应。

魁纣不会容忍猎物装死，手指探索着往里头揉。他手法高超，男人十有八九会被他揉得射出来，女人则会喷得到处都是。

作为一个 身体健康的年轻男孩， 994328 号也不例外。他喘息渐渐粗重，阴茎也胀挺挺的，由肉粉色变为鲜红色，直直立在双腿间，随着魁纣的动作一跳一跳。

安静的空气中弥漫开一股色情的味道。魁纣的另一只手摸上了 994328 号的屁股，再缓缓滑向大腿根。

就在这时， 994328 号皱紧了眉，发出长长的“嗯”声，似是动情，又似委屈。


	3. Chapter 3

994328号正在渐入佳境。

动情呻吟只是个开始，接着他就会屈服于魁纣的抚摸、奸淫、侮辱、折磨。地牢里贞烈的美人我见得多了，可不多久他们都会屈服，变成淫荡的婊子。

994328号尚稚嫩，魁纣边插他后穴边撸动他的阴茎，没一会他就射干净了。

他呼吸还没平复，魁纣又给他插上震动棒，调到了最高频。

他挣扎起来，可是手脚被缚，只能扭动腰身，受不了地摇头。

魁纣绕过来一把握住他的下巴，捏开他的嘴，试图给他塞一根假阳具。挣扎之中，那根假阳具像凶器一样戳在他的脸上、嘴唇上。他的嘴唇又红又软，视觉效果不错。

“你不吃这个也可以，”魁纣更用力地钳住他，“有更大的真家伙给你吃，要不要换一下？”

魁纣不是虚张声势，他的确有更大的“资本”。

994328号明白了，于是停止挣扎，犹豫着张开嘴巴，叼住了那根假阳具。

“很好，那我们正式开始吧。”

“正式开始”的意思是开始施加疼痛。

魁纣先用乳夹夹住了994328号的小乳头，又在肋侧各加了三个，离远点看，男孩仿佛长了两排乳头。

乳夹上的金属链末端是钩子，从身体两边垂下来，像八只鱼钩。

“994328号，你钓过鱼吗？”魁纣问。

994328号没有回答，他嘴被占着，全部的精力都用在和屁股里巨大的刺激作战。

“有没有钓过都没关系，但你肯定知道，所有人都希望钓到大鱼——越大越好。”

魁纣面露陶醉之色，接过我递过去的托盘，托盘上是由轻到重排列的砝码。他把最轻的八个砝码取下来，耐心地挂到钩子上。

994328号的皮肤被乳夹扯得微向下垂，他有点痛了，苦着脸“呜呜”地叫。

魁纣不为所动，在夹着乳头的两只乳夹末端挂上了更多砝码。

994328号的叫声更大，身体却僵住了，他不敢动，怕皮肉被牵扯得更厉害。

可令人惊讶的是，他的喘息混杂了情欲，下身的肉棒又翘起来了。

连魁纣都有些意外，搓弄他被夹得变形的乳头，把乳夹又调紧一些。

“啊——”

994328号终于忍不住大声叫喊，口中的假阳具应声而落。

Oooops.

他要遭殃了。

“谁让你吐出来的！”魁纣果然脸色突变，无比凶暴，“我给你塞的东西都夹不好？！是不是嫌今天太好过，要找刺激？！”

“对、对不起……”那小子显然是被吓懵了，喃喃着道歉。

魁纣却已经开始动手，干脆利落地从994328号泥泞的屁股里抽出震动棒，然后把所有悬在半空的砝码握在一只手里，猛地下拉。

一声叫喊后，是不断嘶气的声音。

994328号狼狈不堪，被乳夹咬过的地方出现血印，两只又小又软的乳头被夹得变了形，僵硬地挺立着，阴茎慢慢软在下腹，肛口吃力地收缩起来。

饶是见多了，我也觉得奇怪。这小子被夹着肉还能硬起来，按理说不该这么怕痛，怎么调了一下乳夹就能叫那么大声？道歉也像是下意识的礼节，而非真心恐惧。甚至到现在，一滴眼泪都没流。

正当我百思不得其解时，魁纣对我说，“辛苦你，今天的‘钓鱼’取消，我们来一份‘豪华套餐’吧，麻烦去准备。”

“什么？！”

“我不想说第二遍。”

“好的，请稍等。”我不想惹到魁纣，只好答应去准备“豪华套餐”。

当我带着一种难以置信的心情走过994328号身边时，更难以置信的一幕发生了——他竟然扭动脖子看向魁纣，一脸的好奇，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。


	4. Chapter 4

“豪华套餐”是地牢里的黑话，意思就是所有项目最高级别的组合——最大号的肛塞、最高频的电动阳具、闭塞所有感官的胶衣、痛感和羞耻感最强烈的惩罚工具……

这种待遇一般针对的是顽固不化的猎物、不满足于普通手段的淫荡货色，以及大客户预定的单子。

而即使是他们，也不会穷尽所有项目，那太耗时。一旦超过八小时，未来几天都废掉了。

倒是有一个人创造过24小时的记录，几乎试遍所有项目，最后却只是虚脱而已。

那人后来成了调教师，是地牢里的传奇。

我不明白魁纣为什么要给994328号这个菜鸟做魔鬼训练，只好袖手旁观。

魁纣已经把他绑得纹丝不动，机器运转起来，带动假阳具在他屁股里抽插。

994328号“啊啊”地叫起来，是爽的。

魁纣没堵他的嘴，点了一支蜡烛。

红色的蜡油顺着994328号的肩膀往下流，没过他的浅色乳头，沿着腹肌轮廓淌下去，汇集到肚脐边、腹股沟里，绕过挺立的肉棒根部，最终从阴囊滴落。与其叫“滴蜡”，不如叫“泼蜡”。

994328号嘶声呻吟，看着像疼了，下面的东西却还精神百倍。

这才是开胃菜。

魁纣吹熄只剩一半的蜡烛，开始用长鞭抽打他。破空声在耳边响起，994328号害怕地侧过头，却无从躲避。厚重的鞭身抽上去，击碎他胸前凝固的蜡油，四处迸溅，皮肤上立刻出现一道红痕。

不愧是魁纣，折磨人都有血腥美感，我简直想要为这一幕搭配炸鸡啤酒了。

994328号还是叫，边叫边喘，又像害怕又像沉醉。

挥长鞭耗体力，魁纣鞭打十分钟后停下来，994328号已浑身是汗。

“你看看你，湿透了。”魁纣深呼吸着，用鞭身探向他私处，肛口还在吞吐着硕大的假阳具，透明的润滑被搅出了白色泡沫。

994328号得到喘息的机会，直视魁纣。

“怎么，还想要？别急，有的是。”

994328号极力忍耐着快感，开了口：“为、什么……打我？”

魁纣笑了，露出尖锐的犬齿，“你怎么不问为什么肏你？是不是因为你被肏得很舒服，谢我都来不及？”

994328号不可置信地瞪着魁纣，脸却红了，“你、你……啊……你不能打人！”

“这么硬气，真男人啊！不过……”魁纣舔着那颗犬齿，“不怕挨肏，怕挨打，算什么男人？”

994328号终于有了受辱的愤怒，可就在我以为他要向魁纣脸上啐口水时，他咬牙切齿地撂下一句——我才不怕！

“好！不怕挨打，就好好受着，别像个娘们一样嚷！”

魁纣得逞了。他将长鞭换成电击棒，在994328号眼前晃晃，“知道这是什么吗？”

还没等人回答，他将电动阳具频率调到最高，994328号立刻腿软，却强忍着没叫出声。

魁纣开始了电击。下颌、锁骨、腋下、乳头、脚趾……最后来到腹股沟。

994328号一直忍着，此时有些怕的样子，下唇在抖。

魁纣在他阴囊上画圈，“啧啧，真是骚货，这样都能硬得流水？”

994328号死死闭住眼睛，不作理会。

啪！噼啪！噼啪！

三下电击打在他的阴囊和阴茎上，虽浅尝辄止，但那个滋味普通男人一辈子都不会想要品尝。

994328号愣是没叫出声，大口喘息着，胸膛起起伏伏，终于有要软的势头。

魁纣不会允许，伸手从他后穴挖来一捧湿滑，攥住他的龟头揉搓挑弄。

“不想流水也别软啊，我找点东西给你堵上就好了。”魁纣说着，加大了手上动作。

994328号又重新硬起来，几秒后便射了魁纣满手。


	5. Chapter 5

那天的“豪华套餐”持续了五个小时。

魁纣毫不手软，电击棒之后用藤条狠狠抽了994328号的脊背，用戒尺打了屁股，又重复电击、鞭打……在这期间，994328号忍受了一次尿道扩张，而屁股和嘴巴轮流被假阳具占着，一刻没闲下来。

令人惊讶的是，折磨结束时994328号并没有我预想的萎靡不振。

他双膝分开跪在地上，看起来很累，汗水将头发打湿成绺，顺着眉骨鬓角下颌往地上滴，嘴巴酸痛得合不上，沾满口水和乱七八糟的液体，颜色更红了，刚好映衬他身上的伤痕。身前两排小小的血印还在，红肿的鞭痕横七竖八地将他网住，背后和腿上密布笔直的红痕，屁股被打得青肿，皮肤下隐有血色。腿间更是狼狈不堪，阴茎和阴囊有种射空了的干瘪，半干结的精液糊在会阴处，肛周的嫩肉因为过度摩擦而肉嘟嘟地肿起来，留下中间一个艳红色的合不拢的洞口。

魁纣蹲在他面前，抬起他的下巴与他对视，“爽么？”

994328号眼神清明，隐隐有些疑惑和委屈，却没有别的猎物常有的那种愤恨。

魁纣伸手拧起他脆弱的乳头，“我问你爽不爽，回答我！”

994328号无力反抗，躲无可躲，“我不知道。”

“不知道？！你看看地上，都是你流的水喷的精，你不知道爽不爽？！”

“可是你打我了，很痛。”

“真男人还怕痛啊？”

“不怕，我没躲，也没叫。”994328号很认真地辩白。

魁纣笑得妖孽，“行了，白痴。痛也是爽的一部分，好好体会吧。”

“啊？”994328号显然不明白，“什么意思？”

魁纣没耐心解释，把人交给我。

给994328号清洗时，我发现他结实的大腿不自主地颤抖，是累狠了。

我带他回囚室，告诉他今晚可以睡在床上，明天开始暂时只做例行训练。

不是我善心大发，这是魁纣的交代。

我也奇怪，在对994328号魔鬼训练之后，他怎么肯给人喘息之机？我认为应该乘胜追击才对。虽然这小鬼头有点……

“请问……呃，我该叫你什么？”

我正在锁囚室的门，思路又被994328号打断。

我不喜欢闲聊天，不耐烦道：“有事吗？”

“就是，麻烦你告诉我，刚刚那个人说的是什么意思？”

他体力耗尽，嗓音沙哑，却意外地很好听。但我对他的问题只能回以白眼。

“还有，”他并不死心，“我什么时候可以离开这里？”

……

这小鬼头确实有点傻。

“一会有人送饭，等着吃饭吧。”

撂下这一句，我就回魁纣那里了，还有东西要收拾。

魁纣还在原地，叼着一根烟，没点。

我从工具台上拿起打火机，走上前去搭话，毕竟我刚开始协助他，需要相互熟悉一番。

“要火吗？”我点燃打火机。

“哦，好。”

我为他点燃那支烟，开口道：“这里我来就好了，你去休息吧。”

魁纣摇摇头，像在思索什么似的，把我的话当耳边风。

“有什么事吗？”

“刚才那个小鬼，你了解多少？”魁纣问。

“不了解，第一次见。”我实话实说。

魁纣的目光望着很远的虚空，“我和人打赌输了，才接手了这小鬼。他之前在鹿鸣手里，据说刚来第一周里，死活不认自己的编号，每次叫他编号，他都要纠正，‘叫我嘉尔，call me Jackson’，有时候还用韩语法语说。”

我嗤笑，说果然。

“果然什么？”

我清清嗓子，“不瞒你说，我觉得他有点傻。”

“傻倒未必，”魁纣吐出一口烟圈，“天赋异禀倒是真的。”

我愣了一下，反应过来，魁纣说得对，994328号的外在条件、身体素质和反应各方面都称得上天赋异禀。我只顾关注那人的傻气，忽略了这些。

魁纣含着烟，回味似的给我解释，“你看他叫得声音大，并不是真的痛得受不了，那只是敏感的一种表现。后来不让他叫就真的一声不吭，扛打又耐肏，还有股自尊的犟劲儿，就为了证明男子气概，这种韧性和忍耐力你见过几个？”

我恍然大悟，但又有新的疑惑，“那你还让他休息，不打算更狠点？”

魁纣摇头，“再加强度、加时间，以他的素质都没问题，只是没有意义。他被肏成那样，被打得浑身是伤，你看他有一点崩溃的迹象么？”

还真没有。

“驯服猎物靠的不是肉体折磨，而是精神重塑，这些东西，”魁纣踢踢脚边的工具箱，“都只是手段，对大部分人起作用，但是对994328号这种人不起作用。要重塑这种人，需要感化他，或者击碎他。”

我深以为然，“所以你的计划是……击碎他？”

魁纣反问：“否则我还能怎样？感化他只有女调教师才能做到。”

“他是直的？那为什么一开始给了鹿鸣？”

鹿鸣是男人，就是那个从猎物变为调教师的、地牢的传奇。

“因为买主是男人。”


	6. Chapter 6

魁纣把监督 994328 号例行训练的差事交给了我。

我早早往 994328 号的囚室去，不希望到了训练时间他还在睡大觉，鉴于他昨天非常疲惫，这可不是杞人忧天。

他却已经醒来了，床铺收拾过，在局促的囚室里，他一丝不挂，正在做俯卧撑。

一见我进来，他跳起来，“早啊！”

吓我一跳。

他身上的伤痕由红转紫，看着更吓人了，但这不妨碍他元气满满。

“今天开始，由我监督你训练。”我公事公办，“洗澡了吗？”

“没有。”

“那现在去。”

他走到墙边，一手撑着墙，身子往另一边扭，“我拉伸一下就去。”

我看看表，“给你三十秒。”

我监督 994328 号洗澡，确保他不乱碰自己不该碰的地方，并指导他清理身体内部。

结束后回到囚室，早饭已经送到，看起来不太热了。

“吃饭吧，吃饱一点。”

“你不吃吗？” 994328 号问我。

“不用你管。”起得太早，我还不饿，何况我不可能吃这么寡淡的早餐。

他没趣地跪到小桌边，却没拿起碗筷，而是双手合十，闭上眼睛念念有词，好像是英文——

“……Give us today our daily bread 

And forgive us our sins as we forgive those who sin against us

Lead us not into temptation b ut deliver us from evil ……”

他竟然在祷告。

我不知该笑还是该怒，只好面无表情，等他吃完。

我牵着 994328 号来到口交训练场。

这块训练场用木板分割出一排排封闭小隔间，隔间的一面墙上打了比拳头稍大的洞，不用时关上，需要时打开，稍等一会，就会有阴茎从洞口伸进来。

那些阴茎有的属于地牢的其他猎物，有的属于来地牢花钱打短炮的客人，两种都没有的时候，地牢也请一些性饥渴的男人来白嫖。

我把 994328 号牵到隔间里，在有洞口的隔板前跪起来，高度刚刚好。我把一整盒口交套放到 994328 号手边，“今天要把这一盒用完，每一只口交套只有在被戳破或者沾上精液之后才能丢掉，明白吗？”

他第一次来这里，显然觉得我在开玩笑。

“一定都要用完吗？”

“对。”我打开了洞口。

“可不可以……”

“不可以。”我打断他，洞口出现了一根垂软的阴茎，“你已经学过了，现在、马上、开始！”


	7. Chapter 7

994328号的确学过给男人口交，看样子是鹿鸣教的。

他打开一只口交套衔在嘴里，双手捧着那根鸡巴揉弄挑逗，想让它硬起来，好把套子戴上。

那手法实在普通，隔着一层包皮从根撸到头，不知道外头的男人有什么感觉，渐渐硬了，肥硕红润的龟头从包皮末端顶出来。看来是个饥渴的汉子。

994328号还不习惯近距离面对一根又粗又腥的鸡巴，皱皱鼻子，没有躲，腾出一只手来把口交套给男人戴好。

口交套是薄荷味的，仍掩不住男人下体的强烈气味，994328号舔湿嘴唇，伸出舌尖去碰那根鸡巴。

他从龟头上的铃口舔到底端，直到鼻尖碰到男人的阴毛，再从鸡巴侧面舔回来，两三个来回之后张开嘴巴，用双唇包住牙齿，含住龟头。

那男人饥渴得狠了，下体紧紧贴住洞口，试图捅得更深一分，994328号没有躲，反而闭上眼睛往前凑了凑，把嘴里的东西往里吞。

接下来就没什么新鲜的了，994328号机械地吞吐，一手撑在墙上，一手抚摸鸡巴下方收紧的睾丸。

他不会咽口水，包不住的口水从唇角溢出来，顺着下巴滴滴答答落在地上。

我看得无趣，坐在一边翘起腿，盯着那个淫靡的洞口发呆。

外头的男人大约是爽得要射，开始掌握主动，一抽一插地动起来。994328号见状，双手趴伏在墙上，把嘴巴凑到洞口边，成了个被动挨肏的腔。

这是偷懒，但好用，男人动得飞快，不多久便一个挺身，插在994328号嘴里不动了。

隔着一面木制的墙，外面传来销魂的叫声，男人射了。

994328号想后退，那根还没软下去的鸡巴却追上来，又捅了几下，才弹跳着从他嘴里退出来。

994328号如释重负地松口气，伸手将装有精液的口交套摘下来打结，放到我脚下。

随后，他抽出一张提前备好的湿巾，将那根逐渐变软的鸡巴擦拭干净。

我踢踢他的腿，指着墙上的标语提醒他。

他这才恍然醒悟，急忙对洞外的人说——

“谢谢……呃，谢谢惠顾！欢迎下次光临。”

第一个还算顺利，第二个、第三个也差不多。

994328号熟练了一些，但水平实在太差，简直有辱鹿鸣师门。

他摸不准每个男人的喜好，全凭机械的流程往下走，跪姿不够骚，嘴巴舌头用得也不灵活，全程一点声音都不出，像个无脑的飞机杯。

我看得烦闷，偏偏地牢今天生意好，来的男人一个比一个好糊弄，有个湿软的洞就能满足，可能还要庆幸自己排到了队，没有白等许久，这才让994328号蒙混过关。

不过他也有优点，体力实在好，跪那么久都能忍，中间休息了两三次，喝了点水就能继续。车轮战的好胚子，可是要卖给挑剔的客户，仅仅能承受车轮战还差得太远。

临近午休时间，来客渐渐稀疏，我数了数脚边沾满精液的口交套，盒子里应该还剩两个，洞口却没有货。

等了半天，终于伸进来一根硬梆梆、流着水的鸡巴。

兴奋到这种程度往往挺不了太长时间，好生伺候很快就会射。

可是994328号来来回回吃了好久，那根鸡巴仍然坚硬地杵着。

我看一眼表，暗叹，终于来了个厉害人物。


	8. Chapter 8

我的肚子在咕咕叫，饥饿代替无聊席卷全身。

994328 号还在和同一根鸡巴较劲，那根鸡巴完全没有要射的迹象。

他并不气馁，口手并用地讨好、刺激，但没有用。

私心里我希望他快点结束，好让我出去吃饭，只是我们的规矩不允许我帮他。

我无奈地看着他，很想给点指导意见，话到嘴边还是咽回去了。

终于，这位厉害人物没了耐性，把鸡巴从洞口抽出去，自己用手打起来。

994328 号不知所措，看向我。

我不会管，这不违反什么规定，他要自己想办法。我只是想，地牢的嫖客很少会这么失望，宁可自己打出来也懒得再让他吸，这无异于赤裸裸的羞辱。

“婊子，张嘴！”

粗鲁的话音透过墙闷闷传来， 994328 号反应过来，张开嘴伸出舌头，接住了重新伸进来的鸡巴。

这人的高潮很久，射得也多，半晌才结束。

“谢谢惠……” 994328 号例行公事地说，说了一半被打断，“喂，你这婊子口活太差，害得老子还得自己摸……扭过来，屁股让老子瞧瞧！”

这是找茬，不算过分，我不必干涉。

994328 号似乎不愿意，转过头问我：“这个人好怪啊，我……我要听他的吗？”

“随你。”

“那不好意思，” 994328 号一本正经对外面的莽汉解释，“我不能听你的……”

“操！”那人被激怒了，骂骂咧咧地系裤子走人，“臭婊子装什么贞洁！你给老子等着，够你喝一壶的！”

994328 号莫名其妙地望向洞口外面，连骂他的人的脸都没有看到。

还剩最后一只口交套。

我忍着饿陪 994328 号等，五分钟、十分钟……我感觉我的胃快要被自己的胃酸给消化没了，只好走出隔间看看情况。

一个红头发的助手正牵着一个男孩往外走。

“嘿，哥们儿，你们这是结束了吗？”

红头发停下脚步，接了我的烟，“对啊，吃饭去，你有事？”

“我带的这个还差一发口活收工，能让你的人贡献点么？”

“哈，没问题，正好我出去抽根烟，把他带过去，你看着点啊。”红头发很好说话。

我点头致意，为 994328 号和我的胃松口气，回到隔间里对 994328 号说，“帮你找了一个干净的 屌 ，好好吸。”

那男孩的下体很快出现在洞口，粉嫩光洁，毛都被剃了。

那根东西不大，看着精巧，软软垂着的样子说不出的乖顺，让人不由得怜香惜玉。

994328 号照例先用手摸，轻柔地攥着揉弄，想挑起男孩的情欲。

洞口外很快传来男孩细细的呻吟，似是动情，又好像是痛苦。下面始终没有硬起来。

994328 号挂着满额头的汗，酸痛的嘴巴快要叼不住一只口交套。他又给男孩搓弄了一会，没有成效，于是把唇边的口交套捏在手里，开口问我：“他是不是和我一样？”

我反应了片刻，明白他问的是什么意思，点点头。

994328 号顿了顿，向洞口外发问：“你不舒服吗？”

“没、没有……”外面的男孩磕磕巴巴地解释，“被弄得射了好多次，现在有点起不来……对、对不起。”

“没关系，不是你的错。” 994328 号像个耐心的兄长，“你别急，别紧张好吗？”

“……好。”男孩唯唯诺诺，听起来放松了些。

994328 号将口交套搁在锁骨凹陷处，把男孩的阴茎放到左手手心，右手覆上去轻轻抚摸，如同安慰一只受伤的雏鸟。随后他凑到近前，小心翼翼地亲了亲那只雏鸟，下定了什么决心似的，慢慢伸出舌头吸舔顶端的小口。

外面的男孩腿在抖，连带着他在 994328 号掌心的阴茎也在抖，看来是有感觉了。

994328 号闭上眼睛，把一整根半软的阴茎含进嘴里。

那男孩带着哭腔“啊”了一声，像濒死的夜莺，凄切而忘情。

而后， 994328 号口腔里的东西忽而开始生长了。


	9. Chapter 9

994328 号将最后一只口交套打结，放在我脚边，里面的液体稀薄，透明中掺一点白色。

洞外的男孩比 994328 号更疲惫，喘得厉害。

994328 号边用湿巾轻擦他的下体，边关心问道：“你还好吗？”

“还好……”男孩的声音稚气未脱，试探道：“你是 994328 号对么？”

“我叫嘉尔， J ackson，你呢？”

眼看着两个小家伙要交朋友，我饿得没耐心，也懒得申斥，顺手摘下墙上挂着的教鞭，朝着 994328 号的背抽下去。

他痛呼。同时，外面响起了红头发的声音，“小婊子想干嘛？又要认哥哥啊？”

男孩立马噤声。

红头发敲敲墙板，跟我打招呼，“完事了吧？人我带走了。”

我也敲两声，“谢了，回见。”

把 994328 号锁回囚室，我赶紧跑出去吃了一份牛扒饭，才不再饿得心慌。

下午的训练首先是体能，我在训练场边监督 994328 号做运动，发现他不仅体能好，毅力也很强，昨天挨了打，今天上午又跪着给男人服务，下午还能跑得动五公里。

两小时的体能训练并不是他的极限，最让他难受的可能是汗水流到红肿的皮肉上引起的刺疼。

体能训练结束后是后庭自慰，我给他挑了一根普通的硅胶棒，限他在四十五分钟内把自己 肏 射。

他双膝跪地，上半身趴在长凳上，翘起屁股，用手指给自己扩肛。

他屁股肉还没消肿，肛口泛着红色，润滑液淋上去显得异常色情，顺着会阴往下，流到两颗卵蛋上。

扩了五分钟，他拿起硅胶棒开始往里塞，好半天都进不去。

我看得不耐烦，困意渐渐涌起，眼睛不争气地闭上了。

估摸他一时半刻没戏，我放任自己打了个盹。

醒来时， 994328 号有了些进展。

硅胶棒已经全部塞进屁股里，他正抓着那根棒子反复退出、又进入自己的肠道。

大概是 肏 对了地方，他的阴茎硬挺起来，随着挨 肏 的节奏在腿间晃晃悠悠。

他很享受，闭着眼睛，头发乱了，汗水顺着脖子往下淌，从他布满鞭痕的潮红的胸口滴落在地。

他完全没发现我睡着了、又醒过来，正盯着他看。

呵，倒是个会享乐的男孩。

事实上地牢并不禁止享乐，尤其是后庭自慰这种训练，本身就是为了男孩们能学会从后面寻找快感，习惯甚至喜欢上被 肏 射的感觉。

994328 号表现得还不错，如果他没有伸手去摸自己的肉棒的话。

“啪！”我用教鞭抽打他，提示他管好自己的手。

真可怜，我看得出来，他就差那么一点点，已经在濒临高潮的边缘。

他无奈地住了手，另一只手却像抓住救命稻草一般牢牢握着硅胶棒，把那根没有热度没有生命的东西更快更狠地插进他的身体，撞击他的快乐按钮。

他“啊、啊”地呻吟着，像所有被 肏 爽了的男人一样发出那种不知廉耻的叫床声。

随着他手上的动作越来越快，快得几乎有了重影，他的肛口开始规律地收缩，贪婪的样子，像是吃不够似的。

没过几秒，他难以忍受地喊出声来，精液喷了一地。

“做得不错，”我看一眼表，冷冷开口，“可惜超时了……三分钟。”


	10. Chapter 10

这一天的常规训练 994328 号完成得不好，口交服务被投诉，后庭自慰超时，唯一拿的出手的就是体能。

我把他锁回囚室，去找魁纣汇报。

魁纣在自己房间里，电脑屏幕亮着，旁边一本摊开的笔记，一只半满的烟灰缸。

他从冰箱里拿出冰啤酒招待我，一屁股坐到沙发里，“说说， 994328 号今天怎么样？”

我如实回答。

“哼，榆木疙瘩。今晚给他塞肛钩，一米长。”

我点头说知道了，心里暗忖魁纣怎么大发善心，随口问道：“你打算哪天继续训练他？提前和我说。”

魁纣答：“还需要几天，我尽快。”

“是要准备什么大活儿？”

“我要做功课，喏——”他朝电脑撇撇嘴，“了解一下这小子。”

在魁纣的默许下，我凑近了电脑看，好像是什么偶像团体的表演。

我一头雾水，魁纣说：“仔细看。”

我盯着一群年轻男生唱歌跳舞，看了半天，其中一个飞身跳出来，身形面貌正是 994328 号。

“是这个？”

魁纣点头，“我还找了采访、资讯、八卦网站……这个男孩有意思。”

我现在有点明白，为什么魁纣在地牢论残暴未必第一，却能征服那些难驯的猎物，赚来响当当的名声了——他用脑子，有想法。

我自愧不如，喝完一罐冰啤酒就离开了，回去给 994328 号上肛钩。

肛钩顾名思义，就是钩状的金属细肛塞，一半塞进屁股里，另一半就反折在尾骨附近，像个明亮的小尾巴。

后庭自慰结束不久， 994328 号后面还松软，被我按趴下，抹了一大捧润滑，顺顺利利地把肛钩塞进去了。

留在外面的一端带一个小圈，我把一根一米长的链子接上去。

“想尿吗？”

994328 号回过头来看着我，茫然摇了摇头。

“晚上少喝点水。”他听话、不废话，我难得好心叮嘱了一句。

“啊？”他不懂。

我把链子锁在床脚上，他明白过来，反手拽着我胳膊问：“那你什么时候帮我解开？”

又一副弱智儿童的傻样。要不是他皮相好，简直不能看。

我用手指捻着钥匙，溜达到囚室门口，“等我来了你就知道了。”

然后，我离开了囚室。

今晚心情很好，吃点什么呢？


	11. Chapter 11

被肛钩插一夜并不是了不起的折磨，要命的是那根链子。

被束缚在床边整整一夜，最难受的是膀胱。

我按照前一天的时间来到 994328 号的囚室，他已经醒来，正侧躺在床上，鸡巴翘得老高。

我差点以为他开了窍，像别的淫荡猎物一样学会了用肛钩自慰。

“可以打开了吗？”他看到是我，急切地问，一双眼睛张得好大。

好吧，我果然想错了，这小子憋着尿，身体素质又好，才晨勃得这么厉害。

我将链条打开，帮他把肛钩卸掉。

等他在马桶上磨蹭完，我和前一天一样，例行公事地监督他清洗，看他祷告、吃饭。

今天的训练没有太大不同，口交、体能训练、后庭自慰。

994328 号没有半点进步，要么是牙齿硌到了男人的鸡巴被投诉，要么是屁股眼儿含不住玻璃肛塞，总往外掉……

接下来几天，训练照旧， 994328 号也照旧。

我只能监督他训练，却没本事让他开窍。

终于，在又一天早饭后，魁纣发来了召唤。

我牵着 994328 号去找魁纣，发现他并没有准备什么特别的工具，穿着也和平常没什么区别。

我站到一边去，看魁纣亲自将 994328 号捆成受难式，只剩脚尖着地。

“几天不见，”魁纣慢条斯理，“你过得还不错么。”

说着，他掐住 994328 号的乳头，那里的红印子已经消失了。

“你想做什么？” 994328 号皱着眉，一点都不像长了教训的样子。

魁纣成竹在胸，把人捆好后便搬了一把躺椅，舒服地躺上去，翘着脚观赏。

“上次测试你证明了你不怕挨打，值得钦佩。原本我想放过你，把你交给他，”魁纣指了指我，“做点日常训练就算了，没想到你给我惹了这么多麻烦！”

994328 号被捆得难受，皱着眉扭动，脚尖因为吃力而发白。

他并不知道魁纣说的“惹麻烦”是指什么。

“鹿鸣和我说你学会口交了，照我看你根本不会，你根本没有好好学好好练！”魁纣边说边拿起长鞭，向 994328 号甩过去。

994328 号胸前立刻浮起一道红色，“我想问，”他打断魁纣，“为什么要学那个？我不喜欢。”

魁纣浮起一丝笑意，轻声说：“说谎。”

“我没有！”

“不承认没关系，我们先玩点别的。”

魁纣起身拿了一个盒子，打开来，走近 994328 号。

盒子里黑糊糊的一团，我没看清。

魁纣用手摸 994328 号的阴茎，把他摸硬了，然后从盒子里拿出一个东西晃了晃。

是一只巨大的黑色蜘蛛，很恶心的那种。

994328 号大叫一声，“啊——”

他听起来真的很害怕，阴茎也很快软下去。

我想，魁纣大概从哪里知道了他害怕这种东西。

在 994328 号的极力挣扎中，魁纣把那东西放在了 994328 号的背上。

994328 号的叫声充满了恐惧和绝望，害怕得快要哭出来，他哀求魁纣，“求你了……不要。”

我挪了挪脚步，看到 994328 号的背后，那只蜘蛛根本没有移动过，不过是逼真的恐怖道具而已。

魁纣很满意，又拿出一只来，举到 994328 号左脸边，他闭着眼睛躲避，发出“唔唔”的声音。

“哟，我怎么才发现，你这里还有两个可爱的小洞啊？”魁纣阴森森的。

994328 号根本顾不得他说的是什么“洞”，只一味地躲。

“别怕，我只是觉得这个东西很配你，当耳坠应该很漂亮。”魁纣说着，用假蜘蛛细细的两条腿穿过了 994328 号左耳上的两个耳洞。

994328 号哭了，很委屈的，我见犹怜的那种哭法。

我发现自己的裤裆有点紧。都怪他，这副样子真的很欠 肏 ，太监才会没有感觉。

魁纣又把蜘蛛道具夹在 994328 号的乳头、肚脐、阴囊几个地方，剩下的全倒在 994328 号脚边。

这让受难的男孩看起来像是被蜘蛛进攻了。

再笨的人这时候也知道这些蜘蛛都是假的了，可 994328 号偏偏还是怕得不行，委屈巴巴地不停问“能不能拿走”。

魁纣不理他，又拿出一个半透明的盒子，里面装着红彤彤的东西。

盒子打开我就闻出来了，是辣椒酱，估计是什么变态辣的口味，空气里顿时飘溢起刺激的辣味。

魁纣取出盒子里的小勺，慷慨地舀满一勺，放到 994328 号鼻端。

994328 号还挂着满脸泪痕，此时正用看恶魔的眼神看着魁纣。

他向后躲，但躲不开，辣椒的气味很冲，他不知怎么已经开始流汗，脸颊也泛起不自然的红色。

辣椒过敏？我有点哭笑不得，这小子害怕的东西也太没威慑力了。

“你这张小嘴害怕吃辣？”魁纣嘲讽地反问。

994328 号不敢开口辩解，脸还红着，汗如雨下。

魁纣一把握住他的下颌，按开他的嘴巴，喂进去好几勺辣椒酱。

994328 号挣开魁纣的钳制，吐掉了嘴里的东西，但是晚了，他被蜇疼了，也熏得厉害，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

短短几十分钟，魁纣不费吹灰之力，把 994328 号折腾得一败涂地。

这些手段虽没有“豪华套餐”那么激烈，可是更有效。

994328 号经历了心理和生理的双重刺激，感受到恐惧和厌恶，汗水泪水流了一脸，很明显嘴里也疼得不行。

魁纣示意我帮 994328 号收拾一下，我于是用凉毛巾给他把脸擦干净。

还没有结束。

魁纣拿着电脑，打开投屏，墙上出现了左右两个监控画面。左边是 994328 号刚才的表现，右边是这几天在口交训练场隔间里的几个片段，还有后庭自慰的特写。

“很精彩，看看吧。”魁纣贴着 994328 号站着，用怂恿的语气说。

994328 号有些羞愤，终究还是看向了监控画面。

魁纣讲解起来：“左边这个反应，叫做害怕和讨厌，承认吗？”

这显而易见， 994328 号不说话，一脸凄苦委屈。

“不过右边……和左边可不一样啊。”魁纣放慢了语调，像耐心的老师，“在隔间里被外面的鸡巴 肏 进嘴里的时候，你倒是很享受嘛？特别是年轻男孩的嫩鸡巴，吃得这么香，你看看你自己，挺陶醉啊？下面怎么都硬了？”

我这才注意到，那天9 94328 号服务最后一个——我从红头发那里借来的男孩——的时候，阴茎渐渐硬起来了。

我当时饿着肚子，顾不上观察他，只有魁纣才会在翻监控的时候注意到这个。

这下 994328 号是真的脸红了。

“还有这个表情，我总觉得在哪里见过。”魁纣指着 994328 号后庭自慰时的面部特写，玩味地说道。

这个表情我很熟悉，他每次都会把自己 肏 得爽成这样，这有什么稀奇？

不过在这张特写旁边，魁纣打开了一张照片，好像是 994328 号跪在什么舞台上，闭着眼睛，汗流浃背的。

那个表情和监控的特写如出一辙。

“快乐的感觉，其实都差不多。”魁纣说，“你唱歌跳舞时候的沉醉和快感，一根按摩棒也能给你。”

994328 号哑然。

魁纣关掉投屏，站到 994328 号对面，不容置疑道：“ 994328 号，我现在给你选择，一个选择是今天这种游戏，我可以不厌其烦变着花样和你玩，另一个选择就是你好好吸鸡巴，好好 肏 自己，别让我再接到任何投诉！还有，别忘了，我会每时每刻监督你的。”


	12. Chapter 12

公休日的口交训练场异常热闹，洞口外面排起长队，隔间也都快被占满了。

我牵着 994328 号找了一圈才找到一间，里面还没收拾，垃圾桶里一堆装满精液的口交套，洞口边沿也不干净，一股腥臊的气味。

994328 号爬过去，主动打开洞口，迎接第一根鸡巴。

他手口并用地把口交套戴上，开始舔吮吸含。

他今天很不一样，跪在地上翘着屁股，吃得很殷勤。

洞口外面的男人被伺候得舒服，肆无忌惮地呻吟起来。

在洞外，呻吟就是最好的广告宣传。

用不了多久， 994328 号的洞口外就会门庭若市。

果不其然，第一个男人满意离去后，第二个紧接着就来了。

994328 号终于开了窍，彻底沉醉在大 屌 的世界里。

不仅如此，他屁股里还塞了东西，是一颗柱形电动跳蛋，黑色的尾巴拖在他肛口外，里面正高频震动着。

跳蛋的长度刚刚好，他硬了，可是抚慰他的只有空气。

他不在意，伺候男人伺候得兴起，吃鸡巴也吃得啧啧作响，还和外面的下流声音一唱一和，像个娼妇一样“嗯啊唔嗯”地呻吟起来。

这热闹的动静和前几天的安静形成了鲜明对比，我坐在一边，闭上眼睛就像置身性爱派对现场。

这小子可以嘛。

他用完了一盒口交套，外面还有人在排队，我只好起身过去把洞口关闭。

“ 994328 号，今天是你最有效率的一次。”我心情不错准备收工，转身却看到 994328 号跪着，正低头看自己勃起的肉棒。

那根肉棒已经涨大到极限，顶端的小口怒张，糊满透明的粘液。

兴奋到这种程度，他不好受，却不能碰，只好抬头望着我，祈求道：“可不可以帮帮我？嗯……受不了了……”

说实话，如果此时我们不在魁纣的监控下，如果他能主动来嗅我的胯下，我可能真的会碰他。

可惜，他没有采取行动，而我也不想违背魁纣的指示。

“不，不可以。”我爱莫能助，“走吧。”

他皱着眉，苦着脸，“我可以自己弄吗？”

我惦记着午饭，却也觉得对他太残忍，只好宽容些，“只准碰后面。”

没办法，规则就是规则。

994328 号没再讨价还价，一手撑着地，另一手绕到屁股中间，用两根手指一下一下按压肛周。

不到两分钟，他屁股眼儿一圈肌肉开始痉挛，含着跳蛋的尾巴一缩一缩，紧接着射了一地。

我不得不承认魁纣的精准眼光。

994328 号确实天赋异禀，又经过几天训练，已经是个合格的性玩具了。

让他用嘴伺候过的男人都很满意，不仅没人投诉，而且还有回头客。

他试了几种震动跳蛋，最终可以不借助外力，单靠跳蛋的按摩就射出来。

身体里没有塞东西的时候，他也很敏感，只需要半分钟时间，就能凭幻想硬起来。

除了早晨的运动和餐前祷告， 994328 号已经完全变了个人。

说实话，这种转变让我好奇。

我想知道他为什么这么拼，是出于恐惧，还是希望。

也想知道他的性幻想是什么。

还想知道，他的极限在哪。

最后这一点，我寄希望于魁纣，他总是善于挖掘猎物的潜能。

魁纣确实在暗中观察，我猜他在挑选时机，但猜不到他下一步想怎么改造 994328 号。

一周后，我被魁纣叫去，拿回来一包东西。

时间差不多，我径直去了 994328 号的囚室，当着他的面打开那个包。

里面是一套女装，各种玩具，一台 G o P ro和一个扁扁的金属小盒子，装了一颗泡腾片，是春药。


	13. Chapter 13

9 94328 号正把那套布料省到极限的女装往身上套，笨手笨脚的，倒不扭捏。

我倒来一杯水，把泡腾片扔进去，水里嘶嘶地开始冒泡。

泡腾片融化得无影无踪时， 994328 号穿好了衣服。

他每天赤身裸体，再漂亮的肉体看多了也没感觉，半遮半露更有风情。

上身的小衫露着大片脊背，领口低到胸口下，两粒乳头时隐时现。

一条水红色的短裙勉强把阴茎盖住，显得屁股更翘。

内裤是绝对没有的，有别的东西替代。

我挑了一个透明的贞操笼，帮他把肉棒锁进去，两颗肉球留在外面，又往他后穴里挤了好几泵润滑，塞上一个兔子尾巴造型的肛塞，最后上链子，把肛塞和贞操笼连接起来，他下面长得标准，链子长度刚好。

“好了，喝吧。”我把水递给 994328 号。

他有疑虑，“是什么？”

我用看傻子的眼神看他，“猜不出来？”

他摇摇头，睁着大眼睛看我，“维他命 C 吗？”

“白痴，春药！”我忍无可忍。

994328 号震惊，“真有这种东西？啊……我知道了，是伟哥吗？”

“……不是。”

“为什么要吃春药？”他有些抗拒。

“小子，听我的，”我耐心告罄，“这是魁纣给你准备的，你必须喝。再奉劝你，我不知道他有什么安排，但喝了这个可能会好受点。”

994328 号终于接过水杯，犹豫着，“没有毒吧？”

然后在我发脾气之前，他仰起脖子一口气把水喝尽了。

“来了？”魁纣听到脚步声，仍然翘着脚闭目养神。

我把 994328 号牵到他脚边，他睁开眼睛，问我：“药喝了？”

“喝了。”

魁纣向密室的门挑挑眉，“把摄像机调好放进去。”然后他接过牵引绳，对 994328 号说，“来，我看看这个淫货开始发骚了没有。”

密室没有窗，墙角铺着几块软垫，旁边一大罐润滑，被红色灯光昏昏照着，有色情的氛围。

我把玩具倒在一块软垫上，打开 G o P ro放到合适的位置，镜头对着墙角。

我走出密室，看到 994328 号站在魁纣身边，脸色潮红，短裙前面已经被肉棒撑起来了。

魁纣伸手给他撸了两把，他就发出“嗯嗯”的声音，屁股一缩一缩地把肉棒往魁纣手里顶。

魁纣收回手，“转过去，趴下。”

994328 号不甘心地转身趴跪下去，短裙翻起，两瓣滚圆的屁股露出来了，活色生香。

“原来是一只骚兔子啊……”魁纣浑不在意地开黄腔，“看这小尾巴，自己就会动。让我看看……”

他用鞋尖绕着兔子尾巴挑逗， 994328 号忽而“呃”一声，随即腰塌下去，是被碰到了痒处。

魁纣玩了一会，又拽着牵引绳让 994328 号转过身，男孩半张着嘴浅浅地呼吸着，红晕从颧骨扩散到耳根，眼里蓄了迷离的薄泪。

药性发作了。

魁纣牵着 994328 号进入密室，把他扔进墙角的软垫里。

牵引绳末端被锁在高处， 994328 号只能在软垫范围内活动，这样一来，他必须待在镜头前，手脚却够不到 G o P ro。

“已经开了吧？”魁纣问我。

“开了。”

“好。”魁纣点头，走近瘫坐在墙角的 994328 号，命令道：“给我解开。”

994328 号的视线正对着魁纣胯下，这句命令没有歧义， 994328 号却没理解似的，迟缓地抬头看向魁纣，而后才伸手解开了魁纣的裤扣。

接下来的事情就顺理成章了， 994328 号不需要魁纣更多的命令，自觉地、甚至迫不及待地拉下魁纣的裤链、剥开魁纣的内裤，把嘴凑了上去。

仿佛是饿久了的婴儿找寻出奶的乳头一般， 994328 号捧住魁纣沉重的阴囊，吮上了那根还垂软着的硕大阳具。

我站在密室入口，看着魁纣和 994328 号在红光之下身体相连，突然想到， 994328 号是不是第一次给他看过脸的男人口交？


	14. Chapter 14

魁纣的尺寸骇人，这在地牢不是秘密。

994328 号显然不知道，只顾懵懂地取悦那根阳具，起初还能勉强把一整根半软的全塞进嘴里，等到魁纣稍硬起来，他就被捅到嗓子眼，有了干呕反应。

拜这段时间的训练所赐，他已经能熟练地克制干呕。

魁纣站得很稳，并不把 994328 号的激动看进眼里，由着他又舔又吸地讨好。

魁纣的阳具把那张小嘴撑满了，嘴角都延展到最大， 994328 号有些吃力地吞吐，脸颊被一下一下戳得鼓起来，他开始撅着屁股呻吟，比平时更沉迷。

魁纣陪着他玩了一会，伸手把阳具从 994328 号嘴里抽出来。

994328 号吃得上瘾，张开嘴巴伸着舌头追，毫不掩饰放荡情态。

“还没吃够？骚货！”魁纣把阳具打在他脸上，打得啪啪响。

994328 号也不在乎，还是追着舔，用淫靡的哼吟表达他的不满足。

魁纣后撤一步，用手抓着自己的阳具上下弹动，“想吃？”

994328 号渴望地仰视魁纣，不假思索地点头。

我注意到，他正不自觉地并拢双腿，交替摩擦。

魁纣邪恶地笑，“坐好，让我看看你的表现。”

994328 号听话地坐在软垫上，屁股碰到脚跟，然后跟随魁纣的指令，时而摸自己的乳头，时而把手指放进嘴巴里抽插。

“把腿分开，摸自己的尾巴。”

994328 号反应了一下“尾巴”是什么，很快就靠着墙把腿弯折抬起，露出那颗毛茸茸的小球，自己伸手去摸。

他已经养成了习惯，摸着摸着就自己玩起来，两只手去抠肛塞的底座，想让里面被好好碰到。

在把肛塞拿出来换成两根手指之前， 994328 号抬眼觑着魁纣，得到了默许才动手。

手指自慰并不算很合适，好在灵活，他抖动小臂，叫声很快高亢起来，锁在贞操笼里的肉棒被迫半硬着射了精，精液从笼子前面的小孔里流出来。

春药确实有用，射精完全不影响 994328 号的兴致，他旁若无人地继续玩弄自己的屁股眼儿，叫得我都硬了。

正在这时，魁纣上前一步，把他的手抽出来制住了。

994328 号喘息未定，因为燥热而浑身扭动，“放开……放开我，我要……”

“你要什么？”

994328 号答不上来，只是挣扎。

“我告诉你，你想要鸡巴。”

“鸡……巴……” 994328 号第一次说这个词，有点生疏，但不羞涩。

“准确一点，是你的骚穴想要鸡巴。”魁纣循循善诱。

994328 号扭动着想往魁纣怀里钻似的，学着魁纣说话，“我的骚穴……？”

“对，你的骚穴，就是你刚刚自己玩的那个洞。”魁纣垂眼示意。

994328 号学会了，不再挣扎，“我的骚穴想要鸡巴。”

魁纣松开钳制，极有耐心地笑着问：“鸡巴在哪里？”

994328 号的目光被魁纣锁住，半晌后他爬起来，伸手探向魁纣胯下的阳具。

魁纣一躲，他没摸到，被牵引绳拽住了。

“不许用手，”魁纣疾言厉色，“好好想想，你哪里想要鸡巴？”

994328 号的呻吟都透着焦急，又用手够了几次才明白，于是立即转过身趴在软垫上，冲着魁纣摇晃屁股，卵蛋根部的链子也带着肛塞摇晃起来。

晃了几次不见魁纣动作，他扭过头，伸手扒开了一边臀肉，“想要……求你。求求你。”

我为魁纣的手段赞叹，这不是仅靠春药就能做到的。

那个不解风情的 994328 号，此时正在墙角淫靡地扭动、求欢，像一只发情的母兽，屁股中间的穴口在红光的照射下一抽一缩，饥渴得耐不住了。

魁纣还硬着，或许他被 994328 号诱惑了，但无论如何，他 肏 进了迎着他的那个屁股里，爬跨似的耸动起来。

他甚至没有戴套子，我不知道他是不是打算射进那个骚货男孩的后穴里，以便于玩点什么下流花样。

994328 号对自己的处境一无所知，爽得直叫个不停。

明明应该对这种场景麻木的我突然有些受不了，决定躲到密室外面冷静一下，刚走到门口却听到 994328 号哼叫了一声“好舒服”。

不管了。

我走回密室，对着墙角解开裤子，撸动起来。


	15. Chapter 15

魁纣 肏 人的场面不是谁都有幸见识。

994328 号已经被 肏 成了一滩水，顺服地承受着一根大 屌 的进犯，哀哀呻吟。

魁纣连裤子都没脱，像在小解一样态度随意，晃着腰杆往那圈红红的软肉里戳。

他连续干了十几分钟，才仿佛热身完毕，忽然一巴掌抽到 994328 号的屁股上，抽出好大的声响。

994328 号“啊”地惊叫一声，却换来更用力和密集的抽打。

很快，那块屁股蛋就布满了红色的指痕。

994328 号的叫声没我想象的痛苦，反而有股撩人的劲，他被魁纣打屁股打服了，过了瘾似的，爽快地哼哼。

不怕疼和春药可没关系，我想，这小子平时一副无辜相，好像你对他坏一点都是十分残忍一样，然而真把他逼到角落里狠狠欺负，他又扛打耐 肏 ，立刻就学会了撅着屁股发浪。

想到这，我加快了手上的动作，忍不住射了。

魁纣还在奸淫着被春药药性支配的 994328 号，即使在贤者时间里，我也不愿错过这画面。

魁纣玩这么个小东西得心应手， 肏 着 肏 着停下来不动了。

994328 号撅着屁股往后吞，魁纣就往后撤一点，他再往后追，魁纣就再往后一点，直到他被牵引绳扯住了，魁纣彻底退了出来。

那个馋坏了的小口倏地缩紧、张开、又缩紧，徒劳蠕动着，再也吃不到肉棒了。

994328 号焦急扭头看，满眼不解。

“怎么了？”魁纣边问，边把自己擦干净。

“为什么停下？” 994328 号委屈，“别停……想要……”

魁纣靠近他，捏着他的脸蛋，“你说想要，我就给你？凭什么？”

“是你主动……插进来的……”

魁纣沉下脸训斥：“离开鸡巴就活不了了？丢不丢人！”

994328 号才不管魁纣说什么，直勾勾地盯着魁纣还硬着的肉棒，那副样子和想吃肉骨头的小狗太像了，这世上没有男人能拒绝这种诱惑。

魁纣除外。他用手遮住下身，侮辱性地在 994328 号脸上拍了一巴掌，“淫妇！你的屁股我想玩就玩，玩够就扔，老子又不是伺候你的。”

然后他轻蔑地抬起下巴，指向软垫上的一堆玩具。

“那些东西比较配你，听话，每一个都玩一玩，包你爽。”

说完，魁纣把裤子拉好，往密室外走去。

经过我身边时他顿住脚步，低声问：“爽完了？”

我赶紧把裤链拉好，点点头。

“爽完了就跟我出来，把门带上。”

994328 号被一个人留在了密室里，陪着他的只有性玩具和一台 G o P ro。

魁纣带我出来，重新坐下，打开了桌上的显示屏。

我该想到的，他当然要继续观察 994328 号。

“想看的话就坐下，不过不许打手枪，太吵了。”

我不敢翻白眼，只好耸耸肩，在魁纣身旁坐下。

屏幕里， 994328 号无助地坐在软垫上，闭着眼靠着墙，筋疲力尽的样子。

可是不多久，他就难耐地蜷起双腿，伸手去摸自己的阴茎。

贞操笼锁着，他挫败地呜咽，上身躺倒，手往肛口探去。

手指进去了，一根、两根、三根，他动作起来，用手指 肏 自己。

可是很快，手指就不能满足他了。

第一件被他纳入体内的玩具是一根普通的肛塞，他把底座吸在墙上，跪趴着，屁股往墙上顶。

不到十分钟，他就淅淅沥沥地又射了一次。

大概是屁股里被 肏 熟了，前面射多少都没感觉，他趴着歇了一会，便翻过身躺着，把一根电动阳具塞进屁股里。

春药作用下， 994328 号难以满足，把各种东西轮番用了一遍，要么嫌不够快，要么嫌不够大。

到后来他射不出东西，只是女人高潮似的叫，把画面放大些就能看到那张贪得无厌的小嘴，一张一合地抽搐痉挛。

而后，994328 号靠在墙角，大张着双腿，要把一串鸡蛋大的拉珠塞进肠道。

他塞得很吃力，咬着嘴唇，忍不住地闷哼，汗珠从脸颊到下巴滚滚而落。

拉珠全部进去之后，他又放了一枚震动跳蛋，顿时软了身子。

他仿佛没了意识，成为一只发情的兽类，只知道追寻快感。

他目光朦胧，眼泪不受控制地从眼角溢出来，一边呻吟，一边嘴唇微动。

魁纣调高音量，隐约能听到 994328 号喃喃自语，好舒服，还要，想被 肏 ……

他的阴茎把贞操笼撑得满满的，却没办法完全硬起来，憋得殷红。

994328 号爽得脚趾都蜷紧了，他把跳蛋抠出来，拽着拉珠的绳子，把那些珠子一颗一颗地往外拉。

终于，随着拉珠全部出来，贞操笼顶端的小孔漏出一缕透明的液体。

而 994328 号脱了力，在一片狼藉中昏昏睡去。


	16. Chapter 16

994328 号还躺在密室里。

我估摸着魁纣会让我送他回囚室，然后就能收工了。

但是魁纣没发话，只默默拷贝视频。

我心里有疑问，正好和魁纣聊聊。

“我其实不太明白。”

“什么？”魁纣目不斜视，懒懒问。

“春药，”我希望自己不要问出蠢问题来，“我不明白为什么要用春药。”

魁纣弯弯嘴角，“春药的效果你没看到？”

我点头承认，“是挺有效的，不过……今天这些项目，没有春药他也能承受得来，估计还会挺享受。他很淫荡的。”

魁纣摇摇头，“重点不是这些项目。”

我不解地皱眉。

“你说他淫荡，可是你信不信，”魁纣脸上有嘲讽的笑意，“他比你想象的更有羞耻心。他可没那么驯服。”

羞耻心？若不是魁纣说的，我会直接反驳，简直是无稽之谈。这小子天天接受的训练是什么？他早知道这里处处有监控，还在镜头下含着男人的鸡巴不放，屁股里放个小东西，不一会他就受不了地射一地，都这样了，还有什么羞耻心？

“呵，”魁纣瞥我一眼，“你不信。”

我表现得那么明显吗？我立刻收拾表情，不想让魁纣不满。

“不信，去把这个给他放一下。”魁纣把优盘递给我，里面已经拷贝了刚才的视频。

密室里一股淫靡的气息，混合着精液的气味、润滑液的香气，还有淡淡的潮气。

994328 号缩在墙角的软垫上，不知是昏着还是睡着，身上的衣服已经揉成了皱巴巴的布条。

软垫上粘着若干大大小小的湿渍，让人联想到妓女的床铺。

我把投影打开，对面的墙上开始放映今晚发生在密室里的每一幕，声画俱全。

魁纣走进来，见 994328 号还没清醒，让我给他拆掉贞操笼，把他叫醒。

我拍拍他的胳膊，使劲摇晃他的身体，他只是皱眉，却累得睁不开眼睛。

魁纣拨开我，伸手去揉弄 994328 号的阴茎，伴随着 994328 号“嗯嗯”的短促呻吟，那根受尽折磨的肉棒居然挺立起来了。

接着，他缓缓睁眼，像是被捞出水面的鱼一般用力地呼吸。

魁纣立即收手，退到一边，找了把椅子坐下。

“醒了？正好，我们在看片子，你也一起吧。”

994328 号听闻魁纣的话，目光被墙上的画面吸引，随即被蜇了一下似的向后一躲，靠在了墙角里。

视频正播放到 994328 号自己玩屁股里的尾巴的一幕，他看得浑身紧绷，呼吸急促，又竭力想把胯下刚得解放的挺立器官隐藏在双腿之间。

画面中的 994328 号把兔尾巴肛塞换成了手指，然后在魁纣的引诱下，说出了“我的骚穴想要鸡巴”，对着镜头扭动屁股，肛口的抽缩都一清二楚。

994328 号默默看着，没有出声，但出乎我意料，他眼睛红了，像是在愤怒委屈。

看到魁纣退出， 994328 号开始不满足地自慰时，魁纣开口道：“不好意思，我有点累，所以没有陪你玩到底，不过现在看来……你自己玩得挺好。”

魁纣的话引来了 994328 号的怒目而视，我头一次见他锐得割人的眼神，心下一凛，魁纣却无动于衷：“别这么看我，小东西，看你自己，多精彩。”

……

视频片刻未停，进行到 994328 号饥渴地把拉珠往屁股里塞的时刻，看到这个画面， 994328 号终于绷不住，流着泪抽泣起来，像是委屈，又像是极度羞耻。

“哟，小可爱怎么哭了？”魁纣毫无怜悯地问道。

994328 号哭着望向他，“这不是我！”

“这当然是你，”魁纣的神情甚至称得上柔和，声音却冷而轻，“你看那张淫荡的脸，不是你吗？那根鸡巴，被锁起来还流水，还有下面那张吃鸡巴吃不够的小嘴，不都长在你身上？”

药效退尽， 994328 号的脑瓜彻底清醒过来，抢白道：“是你们逼我喝了药！”

“是，那又怎样？”魁纣语气愉悦。

“为什么！我不明白！” 994328 号大声问。

魁纣有问必答：“因为想拍这个视频，所以给你喝点药助兴。我觉得拍得很不错，你不喜欢吗？”

994328 号颇费解，瞥了一眼仍在播放的视频，正进行到他把拉珠扯出来的画面上， 994328 号被刺痛般收回目光，质问魁纣：“为什么要拍这个？”

魁纣不再回答，只是微笑着，挑眉、耸肩，毫无歉意。

994328 号抽抽嗒嗒地，把脸埋进膝盖里，终于哭得更凶了。


	17. Chapter 17

事情到了这一步，我已对魁纣佩服得五体投地，因为我知道，要把 994328 号逼到这个境地有多困难。

魁纣还在乘胜追击。他站起身走到 994328 号面前，抓着头发抬起 994328 号的脸。

“哭够了没？适可而止就行了。”

一颗泪珠从 994328 号眼角滚落，他眨眨眼睛，极力遏制住抽泣。

魁纣放开他的头发，居高临下道：“真不明白你有什么好哭的。你每天做的就是这个，发骚、勾引男人、吃鸡巴、摇着屁股挨 肏 ，最后被 肏 到射不出来……做的时候享受得要死，看到就受不了了？”

994328 号像是在听魁纣说话，听着听着却像走了神。他渐渐不再抽泣落泪，喘息也平静下来，脸上不再有委屈羞愤的表情。

“我可不可以，”半晌， 994328 号哑声问，“问你一个问题？”

这个反应像是出乎魁纣意料，但魁纣只是蹲下来盯住 994328 号的脸，“可以。”

994328 号平静地回视魁纣，“折磨我……你们会快乐吗？”

魁纣收起了脸上最后一丝嘲弄的笑意，咬紧了后槽牙，半晌后才又作出轻松的表情，答道：“倒也不是，不过是为了钱而已。”

994328 号不理解地皱眉：“赚钱其实有很多方法啊，可以去打工，也可以开公司当老板，还可以做职业运动员，可以唱歌跳舞……”

魁纣讥讽地笑了声，“哈，我知道了，你是个有梦想的人。”

闻言， 994328 号的脸像是被点亮了一瞬，带点天真道：“我当然有。你没有吗？”

“说说看，你的梦想是什么？”

有那么一瞬间，我居然觉得魁纣在循循善诱，可是这种话出自魁纣之口，味道总是不对。

994328 号却郑重答道：“我的梦想是……做我喜欢的音乐，也让大家喜欢。”

苍天……我差点为这句话憋出内伤。

就在我以为对话要结束时，魁纣开口了：“很好的想法，不过在这里是不可能实现的。”

994328 号眼睛里的光暗了，没说话。

“不过说不定我可以帮你。”魁纣停顿了一下，这是用来操纵猎物心理的典型话术，“你想离开这里吗？”

994328 号落入了陷阱，懵懂地点头。

魁纣站起身，踱着步子，“要离开也不是不可以，但是你要参加一个游戏。”

“游戏？”

“对，也可以说是一个赌。”魁纣立住了，转头看着 994328 号，“如果游戏过程中你忍住不求着我挨打挨 肏 ，我就放你走；如果你主动求我，就免谈。”

……这是什么不靠谱的游戏？

994328 号迟疑着：“那你不可以逼我吃药。”

“当然，”魁纣点头，“我会让你清醒着做选择。”

我把 994328 号送回囚室，他看起来像只受伤的疲惫小狗。

但这只小狗并没有放弃希望，而是在为下一次对抗魁纣积蓄力量。

不得不说，我对他有点刮目相看了。

我也很好奇魁纣有什么安排，于是锁好囚室就去找魁纣。

他像是早料到我会回来，一点都不意外，叼着一根烟向我交代了下次的游戏安排，让我去准备。

几乎可以肯定的是， 994328 号必然要输了。


	18. Chapter 18

自从魁纣和 994328 号约定了游戏， 994328 号精神了点。

可能是盼着赢得游戏，能早点离开地牢。但我知道他不会赢。

不过即使输了，他也快要离开了。

他的买主下周就会来“提货”。

这些都和我没什么关系，我这几天都在按照魁纣的要求为游戏做准备，而游戏内容对 994328 号是保密的。

准备得差不多，昨天我和魁纣汇报了，魁纣把游戏定在今天晚上，叮嘱我今天白天要让 994328 号过得舒服点。

这倒不难。 994328 号对物质没什么要求，唯一想要做点喜欢做的事。

我等他吃过早饭，带他找了个练舞室，放他进去自己玩；下午又带他到室外转了转，允许他坐在花园里唱了好久的歌。

傍晚，我带 994328 号回囚室清洗干净，领着他去了拍卖厅。

拍卖厅顾名思义，是用来拍卖猎物的场所，有个设施齐全的舞台，台下设有三个级别的座位，分别用来招待不同级别的客户。

994328 号头一次来拍卖厅，不明所以，还有些不习惯——他身上没戴任何锁链牵引绳，反而穿着白 T 恤和牛仔裤，倒是没穿鞋。

舞台上已经准备好了各种折磨人的工具，有几个助手坐在上面等着开工，舞台下所有座位都空着，我让 994328 号坐到了第一排中间的位置。

五分钟后，魁纣姗姗而来，样子很是轻松，走到 994328 号身边，一屁股坐下，像是来赴约的老友。

“都准备好了吗？”魁纣问。我点头。

魁纣转向 994328 号，口吻随意：“ 994328 号，我们的游戏要开始了，期待吗？”

994328 号有些戒备，“是什么游戏？”

“很简单，你陪我看台上的表演，看不懂没关系，我会让人向你说明，或者我亲自给你讲，如果你全程坚持不求我让你挨打挨 肏 ，你就赢了；反之，你就输了。明白了吗？”

魁纣的话让游戏更神秘了， 994328 号仍然迷惑，却只能点头。

“好，”魁纣笑着，“那我们开始。”

魁纣让 994328 号观看的所谓“表演”，其实就是地牢内部常规的拍卖猎物的活动。

拍卖有时是真正的售卖，对外开放，允许客户把猎物买回家使用一段时间；有时仅作为拍卖表演，猎物的展示和竞价过程都仅止于表演，猎物不会被买走，但表演会被全程记录，制成影片贩卖。

今天的猎物都是女孩，年轻漂亮身材纤细，被助手们强行牵到舞台上。

她们未着寸缕，眼睛上蒙着黑布。

994328 号眼神躲闪，脸上泛起可爱的红晕，他大概不知道地牢里还有女孩。

没有冗长的介绍，表演直接开始，第一个女孩被带到舞台中间跪下，助手开始像抚摸一件器物一样抚摸她的全身，而她瑟瑟发抖，表情惊恐。

魁纣声音不大，对台上道：“她皮肤太白了。”

这句话为女孩招来一根长鞭，先是屁股、大腿，而后是乳房，都经受着鞭打。

鞭子摔在地板上和肉体上的声音很大，但是女孩的哭叫声更大，到后来那哀叫堪称痛苦，令人不忍卒听。

后面有几个女孩也害怕起来，小声哭泣着。

994328 号有些不知所措，问魁纣：“为什么这样对她？”

魁纣转头笑答：“不为什么，就像我们对你做的事情也没什么理由，坐在这看表演，你不觉得很有趣吗？”

994328 号难以理解，“我不想看，我……”

魁纣不予理会，朝着台上道：“你们就这点本事？所有人一起来吧，一个一个慢腾腾的，我都没耐心了。”

魁纣发话，台上的人都行动起来，所有女孩被推上前来，开始表演。

她们有的被强按着头给两个男人口交，下体大开着，两个穴都被塞住；有的被绑缚悬挂，挨着打尖叫连连；有的被双龙入洞，胀得蹬着腿边哭边呻吟；有的被射了一身的尿，头发和脸都被搞得脏兮兮。

共同点是，她们都表现出极度的不情愿，可怜兮兮地惨叫、求饶、呼救……

994328 号早就不忍再看了，小声哀求魁纣：“她们好可怜，停下好吗？不要再继续了……”

魁纣置若罔闻，饶有兴致地看着台上，并且拉开裤链，放出了那根巨兽，很享受地手淫起来。

994328 号低着头捂住了耳朵，但没有用，台上的声音很大，而且那个画面相当震撼，对于没尝过女人滋味的男人而言，视觉冲击力极大。

我看到 994328 号咬紧了牙关，痛苦、焦灼，仿佛遭受凌虐的人是他自己。

终于，他忍无可忍，腾地站起身，大声对着台上喊道：“你们都住手！”

有那么一瞬间，拍卖厅里静止了，台上的表演停滞，我愣住了， 994328 号自己也愣住了。

只有魁纣慢悠悠地翘起脚，手上还游刃有余地摸着自己的鸡巴，淫亵地望向 994328 号：“怎么，表演不好看吗？你……怎么没硬？”

“我不喜欢！我不要看！让他们停下！” 994328 号愤怒道。

魁纣微笑：“你不喜欢可以装作没看到，为什么非要打扰我欣赏表演？毕竟我可是很享受的……”说着，他垂下眼睛瞥了一眼自己冒着水的龟头。

994328 号的目光随之跟过去，脸又红了。

这很好理解，那根鸡巴是目前为止唯一一根 肏 进他屁股里的真鸡巴，对他意义非凡。

魁纣停顿了一会，志得意满道：“不过我可以不看她们表演，但得有人替换她们，比如……你。”

994328 号眉心皱起，“什么？”

“表演我是一定要看的，不过也未必就要这些婊子演，你一个人演我也可以将就，不过你得求我。”魁纣图穷匕见。

994328 号懂了，脸上露出一种哀伤的恍然大悟。

“你可要想好了，如果你一个人演，是所有人一起上你，除了今天一次，后天你还得公开演一次，会有很多人看。”魁纣补充，“而且，输了游戏，你就走不出地牢了。年轻人，做决定之前可要想想你的家人，还有你的梦想。”

994328 号垂着头，握紧的拳头在身侧发抖，接着，有晶莹的液体从他脸上掉到地上。

是眼泪。

我见过太多这种场面——男人或女人被凌辱、蹂躏得失去尊严，听过太多绝望的喊叫和哭泣，我以为自己已经没有感觉。

可是 994328 号只用了一滴眼泪，便让我肺腑巨震。

台上适时传来一句怯生生的哀求，打破了此刻的沉寂：“求求你，救救我们……”

话音未落， 994328 号脱掉了身上的白 T 恤，接着脱掉牛仔裤，赤身裸体地跪在了魁纣脚下。

“求你，挨打挨 肏 都可以，几次都可以，公开也可以，让我代替她们吧。”

魁纣没回应，把翘着的脚搭在了 994328 号的一边肩膀上。

994328 号抬起头，眼神黯了黯，往前挪了挪，张口含住了魁纣的鸡巴。

魁纣轻轻叹息道：“好啊，就这么着吧。”他对着我抬抬下巴，我走上台去，把女孩们领走。

出了拍卖厅，她们几个将我团团围住，巧笑倩兮地问：“怎么样？我们演得好吧？下次有大方的客人记得帮我们呀，这可是你们答应的 ~ ”

我拨开她们搭在我肩上和胸前的手，机械答道：“魁纣答应的事情当然会做到。”

她们听了，满意地回各自囚室去了，我在原地看着她们的背影，突然想要呕吐。


	19. Chapter 19

等我再回到拍卖厅，994328号已经被挂起来，脚尖将将踩地，胸膛通红一片。

“啪！”散鞭依然一下下落在他胸前。

994328号发出一声长长的呻吟，并不痛苦。

一个男人正站在他身后，挺立的鸡巴塞进他屁股里，一耸一耸的。

994328号条件反射地硬了，可他不仅没有得到抚慰，反而有一条细细的单尾鞭，弯弯地甩出来，鞭梢舔过他阴茎茎身。

这种刺激他没受过，几下过去，呻吟里就夹杂了哭腔。

他嘴巴也被一根假阳具堵得严严实实，说不出话来。

“他奶头那么骚，没人管吗？”魁纣在下面发话了。

很快，带齿轮的金属乳夹被缀在994328号的乳头上，一圈圈旋紧。

994328号的眼泪已经止不住，被蹂躏的嘴边沾满来不及咽下的口水，屁股不用看，一听就知道湿透了。

身后的男人抽插得顺滑，边肏干边打他屁股，骂骂咧咧地让他“夹紧”。

他不再反抗，也顾不上克制自己不要因为太爽而呻吟，或者因为太疼而没面子地哭出来。

我猜他已经很难辨别究竟是哪里爽、哪里疼了。

魁纣曾让他慢慢领悟的“疼也是爽的一部分”，他现在应该明白了。

展示性的鞭打只是开胃菜，等到994328号浑身布满鲜红伤痕后，他被放在性爱躺椅上。

躺椅的高度非常方便，他刚好被七八根勃起的鸡巴包围。

994328号眼神迷离，放弃了一切徒劳的抵抗，表现出点食髓知味的淫荡。

他大张着腿，任凭那些人锁住他的脚踝，高高吊起；解开束缚的双手不甘寂寞，一左一右抓住了两根鸡巴，熟练地套弄起来。

见他如此纯熟地求欢，男人们不再等待魁纣的命令，自顾自地占据994328号身体的每个部位，抚慰起来。

场面顿时变得十分淫乱。

994328号的手、嘴、屁股都被充分利用起来，轮番成为男人们泄欲的器物。

他嘴边等待着三根水淋淋的鸡巴，他不得不兼顾，吃过这个再吸那个，等男人没耐性时，就两个一起往他嘴里杵。

这么玩一阵，994328号胸前发红的皮肤上就溅上了两三股腥浓的精液。

他两只手太忙，要应付的鸡巴太多，屁股那里就排起了队伍，一个享用完、在他肛口射一圈，下一个就顶替上来，连润滑都不用补。

我站的角度刚好能看到994328号两腿之间的光景，那里果然已经湿透，泛着水光，小口被撑满变薄，鸡巴一抽出去，会蜷缩两下以示挽留，这时就隐约能看见里面鲜红的肠肉。

这是彻底被拓得松开了，正好……

最后两个排队的男人行动得比我想的更快，他们俩对了对眼神，就默契配合起来——

其中一个凌驾在994328号上方，龟头浅浅塞进他肛口，另一个矮下身，抵在下头一点，一顶髋，也进去了一个头。

这时，994328号才如梦方醒，长长地、绵软地叫了一声“啊”，随后反应过来发生了什么。

他瞪大了蕴满泪水的双眼，而后睫毛扑闪扑闪地，像是不可置信。

魁纣适时开口：“994328号，能塞两根了呐……娼妇也不过如此……难道是我一直看错了，你下面有两个洞？”

我相信994328号根本没听到魁纣的话，他还沉浸在感官的巨大刺激中，不知所措的样子。

直到那两个男人循着某种节奏共同进出他的身体时，他似乎才感受到羞耻。

这种羞耻来源于对身体失去掌控的感觉——他的后穴可以容纳两根阳具，完全没受到任何伤害，而且他的鸡巴还因为后面的充实而笔直地挺立起来，前液从铃口里溢出来，顺着龟头往下流，十分淫靡。

不多久，994328号就被肏射，精液像是被泵压出来的，一股一股往下流。

他也仿佛渐渐麻痹，闭上眼睛，再也没有任何对抗的意思。

过激的性爱场面会让时间流逝变得不可感知，一切结束时已是深夜。

994328号射空了，屁股眼儿被撑成拇指粗的洞，无力地躺在原地。

状似残破，却依然有种颓废的美感。

回囚室的路上，我架着他，像架着一个被玩坏的破布娃娃。

而他始终一言未发。


	20. Chapter 20

回到囚室， 994328 号才像是渐渐恢复了感知。

他浑身上下被鞭打、折磨、使用得过了分，刚才被强烈的性快感支配着，无暇顾及，现在应该火辣辣地烧起来了。

我为自己泛滥的同情心感到好笑，可是当我不小心碰到他脆弱的乳粒，引起他的“嘶”声时，还是不由放轻了动作。

按照一般流程，我只需用凉水给他洗净身体，擦干了放到床上，再喂一片退烧药就行。

我也这么做了。

他很顺从地由我摆弄，最后瘫软在床上，咽下药片，连是什么药都不问了。

我终于可以收工，今天真的够累了。

离开囚室之前，我看到两颗泪顺着他的眼角滚落。

我咬咬牙，关上囚室的门，却听到里面传来呜呜的哭泣声。

我不该心软的。可鬼使神差，我重新打开门，走到了他的床边。

994328 号整个人蜷缩在床角，正在独自哭泣。

不用细看，我能听得出，他哭得涕泗横流，似有彻骨悲伤。

“ 欸 ，”我叫他一声，不知道接下来该说什么。

他今天原本满怀希望，却一败涂地，不仅离不开地牢，还被折磨得身心破碎。

最可恶的是，让他付出这一切的只是一场魁纣精心策划的戏。

一想起那些做戏的婊子的嘴脸，我就想吐。

994328 号被我吓了一跳，抬头看是我，没说话，仍然抱膝坐在角落，默默流泪，像个纯洁而无助的孩子。

“我给你上点药，过来。”

我从床下急救包里拿出药膏，以表示这句话的诚意。

他并不怀疑我，费力地爬到床边，任我摆弄。

“别太难过，落在魁纣手里，你这样还算好的。我给你上了药，伤不会有问题。地牢这个地方，其实……习惯了也就好了，在这里混得风生水起的人有的是。”

我一边给他抹药一边安慰道，但我也知道，他实在被侮辱得太狠了，相比起来，这些安慰都太苍白无力。

药抹完了， 994328 号的哭泣也告一段落。

我说不清是松了口气还是失落，准备收拾东西离开。

“请问你……” 994328 号忽然开了口，声音沙哑，却一点都不难听，“今天的那些姐姐……”

我一僵，被他看出来了？魁纣不让我告诉他的。

他问的却是：“那些姐姐好可怜，可不可以放她们回家？”

我不由转身盯住他，这小子脑子有什么毛病？

他被我盯得瑟缩一下，忙解释：“你们需要钱的话，我有钱，我可以给你们。”

我快要被这荒谬逗笑了。

“我虽然没有很多钱，但……我可以问哥哥借，能不能放过她们？她们身体很弱的。”

我难以忍受，断然回答：“这我做不到。”

他眼里祈求的光一丝丝地灭了。

我只好说：“力所能及的，我可以帮你。饿吗？我可以给你搞吃的。”

他失落地摇了摇头，“谢谢，我吃不下。”

空气陷入沉默，我该走了，却僵在原地没动。

“能不能麻烦你，” 994328 号默然片刻，又发出一个请求，“帮我去看看那些姐姐？她们有人上药吗？没有的话，请你照顾她们一下。”

我彻底无力，想骂他，却发觉喉咙里像是塞了什么东西，开不了口。

我只好点点头。

而他立马感激道：“谢谢你，你真是好人。”

我？我是好人吗？

喉咙里那团东西死活咽不下去，我无法对他说话，也再无法面对他，逃也似的走了。


	21. Chapter 21

我当然不会去看那些婊子，我得回去向魁纣报告。

走到拍卖厅外，我听到里面传来夸张的呻吟，分不清是男是女。

我推门进去，看到魁纣站着的背影，他没脱衣裤，正挺动下身。

被他压着的不知是谁，叫得浪极了，我猜想是魁纣常用的人之一。

“说吧，那小子怎么样了？”魁纣只开着裤扣，动作没停，甚至没放慢，便开口问道。

他的样子漫不经心，眼神却认真冷冽，盯得我发怵。

“他没什么事，有点虚脱，伤都在表皮，大概两天就好了。”

魁纣闻言没回答，皱着眉闭上眼，下身动作更猛烈了。

他身下那人叫喘着高潮了，似有些受不了，叫声中掺杂了哭腔，却不敢求他轻些。

魁纣又 肏 了一会，忽然猛力顶几下，抽出来，射在那人腿间。

那人柔弱无骨地滑到他身下，将他那大家伙含进嘴里舔干净，退到一边去了。

魁纣这才又看过来，“还有呢？”

心里没挣扎是假的，但我知道瞒也没用，魁纣想知道什么都能知道。

“他很伤心。”于是，我只好把 994328 号的情况和盘托出。

“哼。”魁纣听完冷笑一声，“快了。”

至于是什么快了，我不懂。

“去吧，安排两天后公开游戏，地点……就在集市。”

我应下，走出拍卖厅之前，我看到魁纣饶有兴味地舔着自己的犬牙。

“集市”是地牢最热闹的地方，除了被关在囚室里的猎物之外，地牢里的其他人都可以在集市游玩、觅食、购物。

魁纣把地点定在集市，一是为了营造公开淫乱的羞耻感，二是为了将 994328 号的身份保密，毕竟他还要被客户带出地牢，不能让外面的人随意见到。

我在集市中心的小广场圈出一块地盘，按照魁纣的意思安排布置，过往的人很快就都知道，过两天这里会有好戏看了。

994328 号的身体素质再一次让我惊诧。

被轮奸调教后的第二天一早，他并没有发烧睡懒觉，早饭也正常吃了，除了眼睛微肿，身上有些淤青，其他什么都看不出来。

魁纣特许他这两天不必训练，我便不时去囚室看他一眼即可。

我忙着布置小广场，到了傍晚才有大块时间观察他。

这么一观察，才发现他站姿有些别扭，臀肉缩得很紧。

“喂，”我走进囚室，问 994328 号：“屁股疼？”

他摇摇头，“不疼，谢谢。”

我翻个白眼，心想害臊个屁，哪里我没看过？不说我便不管了。

但看他那副样子，又不忍心，只好再问：“屁股眼儿疼？”

他还是摇摇头，“不疼。”

“不疼你一整天缩着屁股走路？！”

他憋着半天没吭气，我佯装转身走人，他才小声开口：“不是疼……”

我回转身，尽量面无表情追问：“那是什么？”

他舔舔嘴唇，无地自容似的，“我感觉那里好像……合不拢了。”


End file.
